Pearl's Love
by The Overly-attached Fangirl
Summary: [Complete, LoM] Elazul is getting harsh to Pearl that makes her sadder as the day comes. But Will hero was still there for her, and Pearl suddenly falls in love with Will! Will she admit her feelings? R&R to find out! [HeroPearl, ElazulHeroine]
1. Pearl's Sadness

**DISCLAIMER:** Legend Of Mana is owned by Squaresoft and I'm not going to steal it! This is just a fanfic I want to show everyone! Just enjoy the love story of the hero (Will) and Pearl!

**NOTE: I edited the story because I want to improve the story and the story will make more sense. I'm sorry if you love the Elazul/Pearl pairing, but it's my story...**

Character Notes:

Will- hero

Urzula- heroine

* * *

Chapter 1: Pearl's Sadness

It has been two months since the Jumi race was revived once again, but it was different now, for the pearl Jumi.

After the return of the Jumis, Pearl discovers that she is Blackpearl's alter ego and because of that, Elazul, her knight and the jumi of lapis lazuli is just ignoring her and he is always with Urzula, the savior of the Jumi race.

Pearl felt sad because Elazul ignores her always.

"Elazul hates me... I wish someday he could love me..." Pearl said to herself and then she called his name.

"Elazul…" She said softly as her frail heart beats faster because of nervousness.

Elazul heard her and he scolded her, as always-.

"What do you want!" Elazul shouted harshly. Elazul was a a loud-mouthed Jumi as everyone in Fa'diel know. He was in love with Urzula, who just admitted her feelings when she saved the Jumi race.

Pearl cowered with fear and Elazul got really annoyed. "Why won't you anwer my question?" he asked, trying to attack Pearl with his sword.

"SLASH!"

Pearl is wounded. Her back is bleeding. Elazul ignored her and went away, to go to Urzula's house.

"He... He ignores... me! Why! Why won't anyone love me!" Pearl screamed sadly.

Will heard Pearl's voice. He hurried at the Bejeweled city to find Pearl. Then he found Pearl bleeding and tears were flowing out from her eyes. "Pearl... are you alright?" Will asked, feeling concerned about the shy jumi.

Pearl's face turns red again, whenever she sees Will caring for her and she knew that even though she's annoying, he was still there for her. "I don't... think so." Pearl answered shyly.

"I'll send you to my house... and I'll let you rest at my bedroom" Will told her.

"Thank... you!" Pearl said happily. 'Will is sure a kind boy, too. Too bad he was not a jumi to be my knight instead.' She thought, while walking with him.

At Will's house, Pearl felt more comfortable. Will is removing Pearl's white coat to bandage her wound by a big set of plasters. After that, Will sent Pearl to his bed. Pearl's wound is bandaged already so Pearl stays calm at Will's bed already.

'Will was still kind to me, but why is Elazul acting like he hates me now?' she thought, while lying to the cozy, warm bed.

"I hope she'll be okay..." Will said to himself. His favorite pet, Rue the rabite stared at him and jumped with joy. "Yes, Rue… I knew she would be okay…" He replied to his rabite.

To be continued...


	2. Another Problem

Yipee! The 2nd Chapter is here!!! Now we could know how is Pearl's wound and the continuation of   
  
The story.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*Another Problem*~*~*~*~*  
  
After several weeks, Pearl stayed in Will's room for the wound's healing. Will is busy fighting   
  
lots of monsters to finish several missions. Then after Will finished those missions, he went to his house to   
  
know how Pearl was.   
  
Pearl is there smiling at him and he asked her, "How are you feeling?" "I'm already okay and I My wound is   
  
healed. Thank you, Will. I really appreciated your help to me." she replied. Then, she grabbed her clothes   
  
to dress up and she is trying to go away but....  
  
"Pearl! Wait!" Will shouted  
  
"Why did you call me?" She asked him. "I just want to tell you that when you are hurt by someone...   
  
Just call me and I'll go there to help you." he answered. "Okay, Goodbye, Will" Pearl said. "Bye   
  
Pearl." he said.   
  
Pearl went back to the Bejeweled City and she found that the other Jumis are not there. "Huh? Where   
  
are they?" Pearl asked to herself. She went to Will's house again and she called him. Will asked her,   
  
"What's up? Trouble?" he asked Pearl "Will, THE JUMIS ARE GONE!"Pearl screamed. Then suddenly Florina appeared   
  
"Will, I got some bad news... The Jumis are kidnapped by a fat Rabbit-like person!" Florina announced.  
  
"That Niccolo... again! Pearl, follow me!" Will said. Pearl followed Will and they went to Geo, where Niccolo   
  
always stay.   
  
"Niccolo... Where are the Jumis?" Will asked angrily. "Hahaha! They're stuck at the battle arena   
  
except for that ugly Elazul... he is behind me... bloody dead!" Niccolo answered. Suddenly, Will's sister appeared   
  
and she cried, "Elazul!!! You... ugly... rabbit! What have you done to him?" Elazul opened his eyes and he said   
  
slowly "He... used... his... tecniques...." "Hahaha! his core is mine now!" Niccolo said, trying to steal   
  
Elazul's core. But Urzula attacked him "NO! Don't get that! Battle my brother and me just for his life!" she   
  
said. "Sure! But you two will be bloody soon!!!" Niccolo said. The two team up so Niccolo was failed to   
  
get Elazul's core and the Jumis are safe again "Thank you for helping, Will and Urzula." Diana said. The Jumis   
  
and Florina thanked them too, while Elazul, thanked Will, especially Urzula "Thank... you... Unhh..." he said.   
  
"Okay, just stay in my room to rest from that battle of Niccolo" Urzula told him. Then they sent Elazul to   
  
their house. "Elazul, you can stay here as long as you want" Urzula said. Will said to Pearl, "This event is   
  
same as last week... *Yawns*" "Yeah" Pearl agreed. But the difference is... Urzula kissed Elazul!   
  
Pearl is now hating Elazul... because of what he done last week... so Will and Pearl just ignored them.  
  
"At least we save the jumis, Pearl..." Will said "Yup. We and Urzula are true heroes..." Pearl said  
  
End Of Chapter 2 ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey! This is almost the same as Chapter 1! It's okay at least it's the Jumis that are lost,  
  
not Pearl!!! I'll try to Improve at chapter 3! Trying to update soon!!! ^_^ Please Continue to read!  
  
The story is nice! Please continue to read! 


	3. The Discovery Of A Secret

Chapter 3 is here! Well, this is the last chapter, so you must read this to   
  
understand the story, Oh, well... I'll make more stories, longer for sure!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*The Discovery of a secret*~*~*~*~*  
  
One week later, Pearl went to the Bejeweled city. She went there so that she   
  
can speak to Elazul. "Elazul..." Pearl said "What again?" he replied "I hate   
  
you to be my knight! My other side, Blackpearl is a knight so I can take care   
  
of myself! Please... I hate you! You slashed my back weeks ago!" Pearl said   
  
with anger. "It's alright because you are so annoying and too clumsy!"  
  
Elazul replied. "It's alright to have no guardian..." he continued. Pearl   
  
just ignored him.   
  
Then Pearl went back to Will's house. "Will..." Pearl said his name. "What's   
  
the problem?" He asked. "Oh, I have to save for it tommorow morning when Bud   
  
and Lisa wasn't here." Pearl replied "What was it? Was it a surprise?" Will   
  
asked. "No, it's a very big secret..." Pearl replied. Then she went away again.   
  
"I hope she'll tell it tommorow.... I can't wait..." He told himself.  
  
Will's Pets are hungry. He fed the Rabite first, then the eye-spy, next the   
  
tezla and lastly the mushboom. He spoke to his pets and pat them all. "You   
  
know my feelings to Pearl, right? I love her very much. I hope she   
  
feel the same way too..." He told his pets. The pets smiled at him.  
  
At evening, Urzula is writing a love letter to Elazul because the next day is   
  
Valentine's day. "Wow! Tommorow's Valentine's day. Let's search for heart- shaped   
  
candies at the morning, Lisa" Bud said happily "Sure and lets play at the park   
  
afterwards!" Lisa replied. Will heard the kids' conversation and he murmured to   
  
himself, "Yes! That way, Pearl can tell her secret to me!".  
  
"*Yawns* It's ten o'clock, Will it's sleep time." Bud and Lisa said together.  
  
"Okay, sleep tight, Bud, Lisa and sis" Will said. "Goodnight, Will!" They   
  
all said.   
  
At the Bejeweled city, Elazul found that Pearl is near him sleeping. "Dammit!   
  
this girl is so annoying. Maybe I'll just be alone there. *pointing at 2 meters   
  
away from them*" he whispered to himself. Then he moved there, alone. Rubens   
  
is with Diana, Esmeralda is with her sisters and Quadruplets of Rubens are together.  
  
Will can't sleep because he is thinking about Pearl. "What could be her   
  
secret?" he said to himself. Then he fall asleep after 30 minutes.  
  
The next day is Valentine's day! Bud and Lisa are out for fun and Urzula is out   
  
for a date with Elazul ^_^. While Will, is still at home, waiting for Pearl to   
  
went there. Pearl is still at the Bejeweled City, sleeping because it's just   
  
six o' clock! This cause Will to sleep a little longer.   
  
While Urzula went to the Bejeweled City to call Elazul. Elazul is wide awake   
  
and he told her, "Okay, let's go out for a date.". Urzula blushed as they headed   
  
to Polpota harbor.   
  
After an hour, Pearl woke up and headed hurrily to Will's house.  
  
Will is seating at the chair, sleeping. "Will? Wake Up!!!" Pearl shouted.  
  
"Huh? Pearl?" Will asked after he woke up. "What's the secret?" Will asked.  
  
"Oh, is it okay to you..." Pearl said and she blushed. "What?" Will asked.  
  
"...That... That... I..." Pearl cutted again. "You... What? Don't be shy, I  
  
won't be mad at you..."Will said. "...I... love.... you..." She said shyly.  
  
Will is silent then he blushed. "A-are you mad at me?" Pearl asked him. Will   
  
is very silent.   
  
Then after 5 minutes Will told Pearl "I love you too... You feel the same way...".   
  
Pearl blushed and after 2 hours, she invited Will to a date at Polpota harbor (Again?   
  
It's because that's the most romantic place to date!). But Elazul and Urzula are   
  
finished dating (How long!). Will and Pearl ate their food and after eating, they   
  
went to the harbor's beach and they kissed! (Mwahahaha). So after kissing they went   
  
home and Pearl said "Goodbye, see you tommorow!". Will waved goodbye to her and they  
  
both went to their home.  
  
"Hey, Will, why are you out so long?" Bud asked. "Pearl and I are out for a   
  
walk..." Will replied "You mean... Date?" Lisa asked. "*Blushing*...Yes"   
  
Will answered. "You know, you two are good each other and your sis Urzula   
  
is good with Elazul ^_^. Wow Love is in the air!" Bud told Will. "As IF!" Lisa   
  
said and giggled. "I don't have a crush but I'm still the best apprentice Will   
  
and Urzula had!" Bud said proudly. "Stop it, you're making me jealous!" Lisa   
  
said.  
  
That night Will is thinking about Pearl. He discovered her big sicret, Pearl's  
  
is in love with him because of his generosity and kindness.  
  
"Goodnight Sis, Bud and Lisa." Will said.   
  
"Goodnight!" They all said.  
  
People slept tight that night, because of... Love.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~THE END OF THE WHOLE STORY*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, this is the last chapter of the whole story. I hope you liked my story and I hope  
  
you enjoyed it very well! Bye-bye ^_^  
  
I'll try to make more nice stories! 


End file.
